FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention is generally directed to work supports and particularly to clamping devices utilized to secure a work object to a support surface or to clampingly engage separate work pieces together so as to retain such work pieces in fixed relationship with respect to one another such as when uniting such articles by applying an adhesive therebetween. More specifically, the present invention is directed to clamping devices which are integrally formed of a single piece of generally rigid material and which incorporate a first fixed jaw which is in spaced opposing relationship with respect to a second fixed jaw which includes an elongated arcuate clamping surface. The fixed jaws are united by a handle which extends upwardly and outwardly with respect to the fixed jaws so as to provide an area where manual manipulation of the clamps may be easily accomplished.
The configuration of the clamping surface of the opposing or second fixed jaw is such that as the clamp is rotated about the first fixed jaw the clamping surface will be progressively brought into closer proximity with respect to the first fixed jaw so as to thereby clampingly engage an article or work support therebetween.